13 and Ageless
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kazuma Kuwabara's thoughts on life, death, aging, rebirth, and reunion. A birthday present for Jun.


Happy Birthday jun-chan! Your fic!

I own nothing as usual!

1234

Every person has his or her breaking point, including myself. Including Hiei-who I think is already broken. Including Kurama, who might break at the most unexpected moment. Even Yusuke who will break as soon as I break; so of course I will break one day.

I expect it will be from the moment I begin to show signs of age, and am unable to keep up with my friends.

We are all so old, but they are ageless. Kurama had to fake his death at thirty because he does not age, and retreat to demon world. I held his step-brother the day of his wake. And I helped him spread, "Kurama's," ashes a few weeks later.

I was there the day Hiei told Yukina who he was. And I was also the one who told Yukina to leave with Hiei, and live within his and Mukuro's territory. I wanted her ageless form to leave so that she would not have to watch the sands of time erode away my, "charming," looks.

I held Genkai's hand as she passed from this world to the next. I inherited her shrine, and the legacy of most powerful psychic. I have fought many battles against aspiring young men and woman, and also taken on several young students. Human or demon, child or adult, future rekai and unfortunately future villain…

I was there when Shizuru married.

I was there at Kurama's joining with Yukina…

…I also told him he had nothing to apologize for when he took her as his wife-he may not have loved her as much as I, but he would age with her. He could be with her though out the age of life.

I was there to greet Yukina's child as she was born into the world.

I was also there on my 42nd birthday-the day Yusuke suddenly wept as I blew out my birthday candles.

I was the one who held him. I was the one who told him aging would be normal for him and that he did not need to miss me.

Ageless…ageless…ageless are the demons, are my friends. I too am ageless. I will always be a friend to Yusuke, friends with Kurama, friends with Hiei…I will love everyone with all my heart and with that be ageless. Ageless has so many meanings. I will be ageless in so many ways-ways you cannot understand.

I am not 42 any more.

I have passed that age. I have passed on to the age of 53. Then I moved onto the age of 67. Then 89. Then at 96…

I passed on.

The saddest day of my life however, was the age of 67 when I could no longer keep up with Yusuke…and I could not fully smile again until my body was in the ground and my soul was in spirit world. Then I was told of reincarnation, and that was when I understood the meaning of ageless.

I am thirteen years old now, born and raised in China. My family died, but I knew they would. At five was when I knew, or should I say when I remembered who I was. I look different now. My face is smoother, and my hair is black. I wear my hair in a ponytail, but my eyes are the same icy blue and my skin still pale, because my mother is American. I wonder if my friends will recognize me.

My family is gone, and my thoughts have trailed off to another family I will be with soon. My cousin, ironically the youngest grandson of my sister. I plan on finding my friends, to let them know I am back…

…because it was they that were there as I died.

It was Yusuke who cared for me when I became bed ridden the last year of my life.

It was Kurama who cried silently as he trimmed my white hair, so that I would look nice in my coffin.

It was Hiei who named his son Kazuma, who was born the day he died. (I'm sure if I had been alive when he named his son Kazuma, he would have told me that it was just because Kazuma was a strong name-even if it was given to me.)

Ah…ageless.

As long as I am reborn I will always be with my friends, I will always be there to meet them. I shall be ageless as long as they wish to see me.

1234

Aki shifted nervously as he waited for a cousin he'd never met. His name was Kuwabara Jiang. He waited at the gate as the passengers filed out holding a sign with this thirteen year olds name. Then he saw a young boy approach him. He was short, and wore his hair back. He stood before Aki, before bowing, "Hello cousin I am pleased to meet you."

Aki felt an instant calm come over him. He felt at ease with this boy, "Hi Kuwabara-chan…lets go home alright?"

The car ride… 

"So…I live at shrine I inherited from my great uncle,"

"Ah?"

"His name was Kazuma Kuwabara…it's rather funny that you have his lat name Kuwabara-chan."

"Oi…stop calling me chan! I'm not cure!"

"On the contrary little Kuwa! You're quite cute!"

"I'll mess your face up!"

Aki burst out laughing as he pulled in at his home. Kuwabara was red in the face and for lack of a better word, pouted. They walked up the shrine steps, and Aki explained how he sold charms at this shrine, and had a few regular visitors, who just seemed to arrive for what they called nostalgic reasons. He also had older gentlemen who apparently were students of Aki's great uncle Kazuma Kuwabara visit often too.

When he reached the top of the shrine steps he smiled at who he saw, "Hello Mr. Urameshi! Sorry I was gone I was picking up my cousin!"

A dark haired man turned smiling, "That's alright Aki, no worries."

Aki headed inside the shrine to set Kuwabara's things down and as he went back outside he saw a most peculiar thing. Kuwabara was speaking with Yusuke who looked increasingly more startled before laughing and taking Kuwabara up in his arms in a hug. And Aki was positive he could see tears in both Kuwabara's and Yusuke's eyes.

End


End file.
